Rage
by Sportsgirl815
Summary: *Lost motivation, can't guaruntee updates, so if you want to take it over message me*Spiderman has gone off the path. The criminals he takes in are found beaten, close to death. The Avengers decide it is time to step in. MCU AU for how Tony and the Avengers meet Spider-Man. Rated for what some may find graphic and cursing.
1. Chapter 1

"Where you going?"

Peter's breathing sped up. This was what his brain had been yelling at him about for the past five minutes. He had just gotten out of school when a slight thrumming started in his head. It had quickly increased from that to a dull screeching, chairs being dragged across the floor, to an unbearable trill, nails on a blackboard. He started walking faster.

"What's the rush, buddy?" He could hear the three, no five, guys behind him. He knew the voice. He didn't turn around, he didn't stop.

A heavy hand landed on his shoulder just as the screeching in his head crescendoed and he put a hand up to his head to keep it together. He let himself be turned around.

"You hurt my feelings, man," the one who grabbed him said, "leaving so quickly, you make us think you don't like us." The others filed in around him. He knew these boys, seniors. They'd all had run-ins with them before. It usually ended with less money in his pocket and a few bruises. But it still was something he'd rather avoid.

"I-I don't want any trouble," he said, cursing the damn stutter he had.

"You won't get any," the boy said, patting Peter's cheek just a little too hard, "just give us some of that internship money you've been making. We all aren't as lucky as you, Parker."

"I don't make any money, it-it isn't paid."

"Bullshit, Parker." Peter felt himself slam against the wall.

"I swear, I don't," his voice breaking.

"Then give us whatever you have."

"I got nothing. I swear."

A swift punch to his gut made Peter double over and cough. Hands pushed him down. Feet assailed him from all around.

An icepick jammed through his temples. His instincts told him to fight back. He was Spiderman, he could flatten these guys in an instant. But he couldn't before, so he can't now.

So he just takes it. Takes it as a foot connects to his nose and warm blood flows down his face. Takes it as he feels one of his ribs take the brunt of a stomp. Takes it as hands pick him up and fists connect to the side of his head.

When it is all said and done Peter lies there for a while. Then he slowly pulls himself up and starts to walk home. The first few minutes are agony and he is sure he has at least one, if not more, broken ribs. But, with each footfall, it becomes easier to breath, until he is no longer wheezing. He touches his face, his nose and eye still tender, and only sees dried blood on his fingers.

He reaches the door. He knows his face will take a few days to heal, depending on the damage. He has found that only his more dire injuries heal fast, anything external and shallow heals in real time. His shoulders lift and lower with the heavy sigh. He won't be able to hide this from May.

He wants to, desperately. He doesn't want her to worry, like she always does. He can't bear to see her face like he has so many times before. Worry, grief, pity, flitting across her face, creating lines that shouldn't be there.

His fists clench. Just, for once, he'd like to be able to do something about it. He could. But he can't. He can't fight back, he can't prevent it. Unclenching, Peter takes the doorknob. He just has to take it.


	2. Chapter 2

It had ended with her crying. He could never stand when she cried, especially when he caused it. It had started as a conversation. May had tried to keep it casual.

 _"_ _Another fight, tough guy?"_

 _"_ _Yeah it's no big deal," he said, closing the door harder than he meant to. He dropped his bag and flopped onto the couch. His head fell back against the cushions. He had tried his best to clean himself up before he got home but he could feel the laceration oozing onto May's couch. Thankfully she wouldn't see the blood until he got up, the cut hidden in his hair._

 _"_ _Is this something I should be worried about? 'Cause all the books tell me I'm a bad adult for letting this happen to you." May kept puttering around the kitchen. She straightened the chairs at the table, put out two plates and silverware. When she got no response from her nephew she went to the doorframe._

 _"_ _Peter, please. Tell me who's doing this to you." He felt the couch sink as May sat besides him._

 _"_ _I can help-"_

 _"_ _I don't need your help, Aunt May!" Peter leapt to his feet, putting some distance between himself and his aunt, "It isn't a big deal. It's just some jerks at school. I can handle it."_

 _"_ _It is a big deal, Peter. Someone is hurting you and I can't take it," her voice broke with tears forming in the corner of her eyes, slowly slipping down. She stood up and crossed to him, taking his hand. "Please, talk to me."_

 _"_ _NO!" Peter shook his aunt off, shoved her away. May stared at him._

 _"_ _This isn't you, Peter. This isn't my happy, go-lucky nephew."_

 _"_ _Maybe I'm not what you want. Maybe you should just get rid of me if you're so unhappy." Peter slammed the door to his room and bolted it._

He heard her crying through the door. He knew it wasn't fair to make May worry and then to take his anger out on her. But what was he going to say, 'Hey I'm Spider-man so when kids at school beat the shit out of me I can't fight back or I'll maim them'. He had slipped out in his suit, he couldn't listen to her crying anymore.

As he was swinging he felt moisture in his mask. He wanted to wipe it away, it made the mask even more humid and the stupid goggles fog up. But he heard a siren and that was his cue.

He followed the police cars to the corner of Main and Covetti. It was two drunks going at each other. He shook his head. He had better things to do than deal with a bunch of drunk idiots, the cops could at least handle that. He kept swinging right past them, hearing as he passed, 'Is that the Spider-dude?' That's what his job felt like mostly, babysitting and dealing with idiots. Sometimes he got to save a life, sometimes he got to stand up for the little guy. But mostly he ran around Queens dealing with morons and thugs and the only recognition he got for it was a headline that blasted 'SPIDER-MAN MENACE TO SOCIETY!'

"Help!" The shrill voice of a frightened woman brought him out of his brooding. He followed it and saw her, up against a wall, three men around her. Two held her against the wall, the third had a hand up her skirt.

He swung down, kicking one in the head. The other two, confused, let go of the woman and went at him. He dodged the first one's punches and grabbed the second guy's fist. He squeezed until he heard a crack. He pushed that one back in time to catch the other's kick to his stomach. He brought his arm down on the leg for another satisfying crunch.

"Thank you!" The woman said, getting up from where she had sunk down against the wall. The three assailants were on the ground, the first out cold, the other two nursing their broken bones.

"Get out of here, go home." Peter said to her, looking at her. She was young, twenties maybe. He usually would speak with the person he saved, asked if they were ok.

"And next time don't be so stupid. Don't be out so late alone."

The woman stared at him and he saw shock and disappointment flash across her face. But she listened and started walking, breaking out into a brisk walk.

The one with the broken hand had gotten up and started to run. Peter webbed himself over and in front of him.

"You like messing with girls, you pervert!" The man were middle aged. It disgusted him. The man started backing up. Peter went to work quickly, adding a black eye, maybe a fracture to the man's injuries. He webbed the guy to the wall and went over to the other two. He gave the unconscious one a kick in the ribs, guaranteeing them broken. The one with the broken leg scooted away.

"Please, don't hurt me anymore. I'm sorry, I didn't mean nothing by it."

"You didn't mean anything by it! You were just going to rape that girl!"

Peter started in on the guy. When he had finished he saw there was blood splattered around on the concrete. He looked at his gloves, sopping wet with blood and only masked by the black color. The man was moaning. Peter shot a web up the building and swung his way home.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, get a load of this," Tony said as soon as Steve walked into his office. Steve leaned in to get a look at Tony's computer.

"Hey, Grandpa, you forget that I can project this? I love a close up of your abs as much as the next guy but it kinda feels like you're rubbing it in."

Steve chuckled and straightened up. He took a seat on the couch on the opposite side of the desk. Tony smiled at him and projected just what he was talking about. Various article popped up, headlines and smaller articles.

"Isn't this that kid you have your eye on?" Steve knew Tony had been keeping tabs on a super enhanced kid, called him "promising" for the future of the Avengers initiative. Chose the name of Spider-Man for himself. Steve had insisted Tony do nothing more. A kid had no place in the danger they got into. And Steve wouldn't allow anyone to put him there.

"Yep, five points to you, Capsicle. Notice anything that might concern you?"

Steve stood and manipulated the material Tony provided him. Most of them were from _The Daily Bugle_ , trashing the kid as a menace. The smaller ones were about his good deeds. Small,l but they made a difference for the people he helped.

It was the more recent ones that made a furrow in his brow. 'Savage Spider-Man in Crazy Rage!', 'Has Spider-Man Lost His Cool?' 'Spider-Maniac!'

"He beat the shit-"

"Language!"

"He beat the pulp out of the guys he's dealt with in the past few weeks."

"You think he's dangerous?"

"I'm not sure."

"Tell me what you know."

Tony sighed and went to sit next to Steve. He had been doing some Nancy Drew-ing. He had looked up all the information on Spider-Man he could find when he had come on his radar a few months ago.

"I know he's a kid. I know he could have only gotten his powers, at most, a year ago. He started showing up in the news ten months ago. _The Bugle_ has been going at him non-stop but it hasn't put a damper on him. People started taking videos of him and he's chatty, hence why I know that he's a kid. He sounds like a kid who hasn't hit puberty and makes awful jokes. He's also respectful to the cops, so definitely not an adult."

"What are his powers like?"

"Unfortunately, I'm not really sure. I can't tell the difference between what might be tech and what might be enhanced powers. The webs have insane tensile strength but I don't know if they're coming out of him or he makes them. I have no clue how he scales the walls, adhesive gloves, your guess is as good as mine. The only thing I'm pretty sure of is that the strength has got to be an enhancement."

"Do you think this guy, Spider-Man, is going to be a problem?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Then let's give it a little more time, maybe he's still coming into his powers. Maybe it's unintentional. If it's still going on on at the end of the month we'll pay Spider-Man a visit."

* * *

"You have a location, Tony?"

"Yeah, head east. He's between Elm and Pine."

The month had come and gone and Spider-Man had only gotten more aggressive. The police had warrants out for his arrest. He had even put one of the criminals in a coma. Steve and Tony knew he wouldn't stay off S.H.I.E.L.D's radar for long.

"Remember, we're just gonna have a nice little chat with him, right Cap."

"Tony, I'm not sure what you think I'm going to do to the kid-"

"I think that sometimes you can get a little overzealous about right and wrong."

"And you don't think that what this kid is doing is wrong! He has a responsibility to use the powers he as for the benefit of others.

"I think he's a kid. And maybe he doesn't know what he's doing. Just like other kids."

"Well, other kids don't have his powers."

"Cap, I'm on your team. I'm just saying, let's get to the bottom of this, let the kid talk before we come to any conclusions."

His senses tingled but it was a light sensation. He knew someone was coming but there was not intention to hurt him. So when he heard propulsion engines he got confused. Usually, it was someone coming onto the roof for a smoke. Then he saw a red and gold suit and his eyes went wide. The suit touched down and the faceplate opened up.

Iron Man. It was Iron Man. And he was here. Peter couldn't believe it. This was the coolest thing that had ever happened to him.

"Hey there, Spider-Man. How ya doin'?

Iron Man, Tony Stark, knew who he was. Well, who Spider-Man was. But he was Spider-Man so it didn't matter.

"Tony Stark, I'm such a huge fan! Wh-what are you even doing here?"

"I like to visit the boroughs every once in awhile, keep an eye on things,visit young things gone wild."

Peter blushed under his mask. He didn't respond. Tony Stark, Iron Man, had come all the way to Queens to scold him.

"Not feeling too talkative. That's ok, me and my buddy can do all the talking, you just have to listen."

Before Peter could process what Tony had said Captain America opened the door to the building. Captain, fucking, America. His instincts and the stern look from the Captain made him back away slightly. He was sandwiched between the two, Tony blocking one of his ways off the roof and the Captain blocking the door. He inched closer to one of the unblocked edges.

"Don't move anymore," Captain America said, moving toward him.

"Why not? Am I under arrest?" Peter squared his shoulders. He felt like he was a criminal even though he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Wow, hey guys, everyone chill. Cap, relax. Spidey, come back over here. No one's a criminal. We're just here to talk."

While Captain America made him nervous, Tony made him comfortable. Peter could see why so many people liked him, despite his reputation. Peter reluctantly walked toward Tony.

"What are we talking about?"

"Just wanted to see how your crime fighting is going. You've been doing a hell of a job. Crime's down ten percent since you showed up last year. That's about when you got your powers right?"

Peter didn't answer for a moment. He looked from Tony to the Captain and back. Obviously they knew a lot. More than he wanted them to know. But he needed to know how much.

"I'll answer any of your questions. I just need to know this. Do you know who I am, who I really am?" Peter's voice quavered as he asked.

When Spider-Man asked that question Steve could hear the kid. Not the defiant attitude of a teen that he had heard earlier but the fear of a child. Whatever was going on, it was happening to a kid.

"No," he answered. Steve moved closer to Tony and Spider-Man. "We don't. All we know is that something happened to you a year ago and now you have these powers. And maybe you don't know what to do with them.

Steve let that sink in. He saw Spider-Man's shoulders drop, the tenseness of the situation dropping. This all really could just be a misunderstanding.

"I know how they work. My powers."

"Then what's been going on? You got a handle on them? So how'd that guy end up in coma." It wasn't Tony's most eloquent moment.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth the Spider-Man jumped back.

"So that's why you're here? Because you don't like how I handle things."

"I didn't mean it like that, I just meant, do you lose control or something?"

"Those guys didn't get anything they didn't deserve."

"So what you're doing to those people is intentional?" Steve questioned.

Peter could tell that whatever his answer was would change the direction of this conversation. Iron Man had stood up straight and the Captain's body tensed. And he didn't care.

"What the hell is it your business! I'm taking care of Queens just fine. Go back to that tower of yours and keep your noses out of my business. You don't know anything about me, about what I do, so don't tell me how to do it!"

Peter shot a web over to the next building. But apparently Iron Man and Captain America had anticipated that move. Tony had closed his faceplate and was already moving below him. The captain threw his shield, severing his webbing. Peter fell but shot two webs at the walls, cushioning his fall. Iron Man stood in front of him and he heard the thud of the Captain landing behind him.

"We were just here to talk but if you want to throw a colossal hissy fit then we can deal with you like the child you are."

"Tony," Steve warned. He remembered what it was like to be young. The last thing you wanted was to be called out on your childish behavior, especially while the hurt was still raw. He also knew what it was like to underestimate the little guy.

But the warning was too late and the webbing splattered onto the eyes of Tony's suit. He felt himself pressed against a wall, held there by a strong substance. He felt a body fly past him.

"What the hell? Friday, get this shit off."'

"Language," Steve said as he threw his shield, cutting more of Spiderman's webs and running to where the boy landed. Spider-Man almost growled and turned to face him.

"We really don't have to do this."

"Then leave me alone!"

"Not going to happen, son. You have to be held accountable for your actions. And that's our job."

Spider-Man threw himself at Steve. He brought his shield up to block the kick but the force pushed him back. Spider-Man flipped back and Steve threw his shield at his feet, catching him just as he landed. It took his feet out and Steve caught his shield. He started toward the kid but just as quickly Spider-Man was up on his feet.

They traded blows and Steve quickly realized that Spider-Man's strength rivaled his own. Probably the only advantage he had over the kid was experience.

"Tony, any chance you're going to come help me any time today?"

"Working on it Cap, but this stuff is stronger than I expected. I have to burn it off. Why having a hard time without me?"

"Just get over here."

"Aw, kid giving you a workout?."

While he was talking, Spider-Man had jumped against the wall and pushed off, aiming a kick at Steve's head. His banter with Tony had distracted him and the kick connected. His vision swam. Definitely as strong as he was. Spider-Man had landed and was coming at him again. Steve avoided his punch and caught his arm. He held the kid in a vice like grip. He felt Spider-Man try to pull back.

"Enough."

It happened quickly enough. Spider-Man brought his legs up and kicked Steve in the chest. Steve stumbled backwards, letting go, trying to catch his balance. He felt something plaster his feet to the ground. He fell over and felt the same thing across his chest.

It took him less than thirty seconds to get up. But apparently that was all Spider-Man needed to get away. He knew the terrain therefore he had the advantage. Steve sighed. There was no sign of the young hero anywhere. He walked back into the alley.

"Need some help?"

"Screw you, Rogers."

Steve smiled and got to work. It took him all of a minute to have the rest of the web off Tony. He smirked at Tony.

"Yeah, well where's the kid?"

"I think we may have to rethink our strategy."


	4. Chapter 4

They were all there, settling onto the couches around the living room. The room offered a superb view of the Manhattan skyline. Natasha had never really gotten over it, no matter how many beautiful things she had seen in countless breathtaking countries. She crossed her legs. Clint plopped down next to her.

"Move over," she scowled at him, he always sat too close to her. He did on purpose. He smiled and moved over.

"Don't you like me, Nat?"

"No one likes you."

"That hurts."

"It's true."

"You two bicker like a married couple," Stark said, sitting across from them with a glass of some type of alcohol. Natasha narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"So what are we here about?"

Bruce was on the same couch Tony had sat on and Steve was in one of the chairs. Thor took up the third couch and no one tried sharing with him, it just wasn't worth it with all the space available.

"Spider-Man," Steve sighed, sitting back in his chair.

"Isn't that your thing, Nat? You know, arachnid name thingy?" Clint quipped.

"What about him?" Bruce brought them back on track, sitting forward and furrowing his brow.

"What do you know about him?"

"He works mostly in Queens, been doing some good there. Why?

"Well, we know a bit more," Tony said, bringing up the information he had on him. The articles detailing his aggressive encounters had grown. Public opinion of him had turned.

"We know he's a kid. He got super human enhancements about a year ago. And we know he's got some serious issues."

"Also, some serious power," Tony added, "He webbed me up real good. Cap had to come get me out, but if you tell anyone that I'll kill you all."

"I do not understand. A boy of Spiders was able to detain your iron suit?"

"Those webs of his are seriously strong. But Steve is able to break them. And apparently he gave him quit a knock in the head."

Bruce was intrigued. Thor mildly confused. And Clint followed the conversation, taking it all in but trying not to jump to any conclusions. But Natasha had never been one for admiring an enemy.

"So how do we stop him."

"Well that's the thing," Steve addressed the group. "We don't want to hurt him. We could have taken him in-," Tony snorted but Steve ignored him, "but it would have meant hurting him and he's just a kid."

"If he's a danger then we have to take him down. Take him in. No matter what."

"Jeez, Nat, have a heart," Clint elbowed her. She gave him a pointed look. She knew how much he liked kids. But he knew she hated their conception that she didn't care about anything or anyone and he was perpetuating that.

"We were thinking if we just had some more man power and maybe a tranquilizer, we could bring him in without hurting him."

"And then what?"

"Well, that's where we got stuck," Steve rubbed his neck sheepishly. "We're not sure exactly what we would do. But he can't be out there if he's going to hurt people."

"You said he was a kid," Bruce piped up, "how old?"

"We don't know but he definitely had that whole teenage angst thing going on."

"It could very well be he doesn't know how his powers work. Or that he loses control of them."

Steve shook his head, remembering what the kid had said, "He said 'they weren't getting anything they didn't deserve'."

"So he believes that what he is doing is right."

"I'm not so sure," Steve replies, "when he started he was able to keep his power on an appropriate level. I think something may have happened. That kid was fostering a lot of anger. He also asked us if he knew his real identify. He sounded upset at the idea. Like it would be the end of the world if we did."

Steve looked at Tony, who nodded his agreement.

"On Asgard, it is not uncommon for warriors to be overcome with anger in the heat of battle."

"Yeah, that happens here to, Thor. But he isn't fighting other people with the same strength. He put one guy in a coma."

" And when it happens here it's considered a disorder. He may have a traumatic past. He may not be able to control it," Bruce added. "Maybe that's why he doesn't want anyone to know who he is."

"Whatever it is, it can't continue."


End file.
